Bombshell
by AlyssaWonderland
Summary: Carina Arctura Black has always been different. She was living a life of ease with her mother when suddenly men in black robes invaded their home leaving Carina alone. Not having any idea of what to do next, she finds a letter addressed to her in her father's handwriting, a father whom she never had the chance of meeting. [Triad Fic] {On Hold}
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Welcome to another fanfic by yours truly! Just a heads up in case people want an idea of what Carina looks like, I envision Vanessa Hudgens as Carina Black, but everyone else will be portrayed by the respected actor/actress from the movies. Let the tale unfold!**

Carina was hiding in the hurricane shelter where her mother had forced her into when she heard crashing and yelling coming from above her. She sunk down into a corner of the room sobbing as she heard her mother's screams grow until there was nothing, but the sound of boots walking. She quickly stood and then hid herself between stacks of boxes gripping her wand so tight she felt she'd break it at any moment.

"Come now littleone, we just want to talk," a gruff British voice spoke walking around the room slowly.

Carina sat silently wanting to not give away her location. From the sounds of the boots, she thought there were possibly more than two men. She peeked her head around the stack and saw black robes swish about while the man had his face covered in a black and silver mask.

"We won't harm you Miss Black," another voice spoke softly almost kindly.

"We promise to take very good care of you," a different voice said.

"Just like your mother," one whispered close to Carina who felt a rage that she'd never felt before rolling over her.

"You killed my mother!" Carina shouted standing sparking from the electric waves rolling over her skin. Her normally gray eyes had changed to all white and her hair began to spark. She saw the fear in the eyes of the four men who took a step back away from her, but she wasn't going to let them go so easily.

She suddenly stuck out hands and throw a lightning bolt at three of the men striking them dead upon impact. She approached the last one, the one who had whispered about her mother, and placed her hand upon his cheek. She quickly pulled off his mask to make sure she had contact with his skin and he breathed so heavily she could smell the alcohol on his breath.

"You will regret every second you were in my mother's presence," Carina whispered pushing the electricity waves from within her to her fingertips where she saw black veins spread across his cheek over taking his entire body in seconds. He then collapsed to the ground spasming as the electricity was still moving through his body.

Carina felt as the electricity moved back into her body and her eyes changed back to normal. She glanced around the room seeing the dead bodies and feeling tears prick her eyes. She quickly bent over throwing up her dinner from a few hours previous. Using her wand, she banished her waste and cleaned her mouth with a charm, she then ran up the stairs to the kitchen seeing her mother on the floor.

"Oh mama," she whispered crying as she knelt next to her. She pulled the hair out of her mother's face seeing her unblinking eyes. Glancing down she saw rips and tears in her mother's dress and blood on her as well, Carina could feel the bile rise in her throat.

"I love you," she whispered crying harder as she closed her mother's eyes and ran up to her room. She grabbed a backpack quickly applying an undetectable extension charm and lightweight charm before she started summoning all her things into the backpack. She packed everything from her room, her mother's room, the library, and her mother's study in case of important paperwork. It was there that she discovered a scroll with a crest she didn't recognize and her mother's name written by someone's hand she didn't recognize.

Carina quickly broke the seal and read the letter.

 _My dearest Penelope,_

 _You and our son/daughter have my heart and my soul. My child and you are the most important things in the entire world to me and I will stop at nothing to make sure you are both taken care._

 _I hope that you'll never need to open this letter, but If you're reading this then you must be in dire need of assistance, which I am more than happy to give you. Call out the name "Kreacher" and he will immediately pop to you wherever you are and help you. He is my personal house elf and will serve you in any way._

 _I love you Penelope and our little Carina or Leo._

 _Yours entirely,_

 _R. A. B._

Carina shook rereading the letter three times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. She nodded the accepting the letter for what it was and would analyze it later. For now, she needed to leave in case other men in robes came for her.

"Kreacher!" she yelled wanting to make sure she would be heard. With a quick _pop,_ an older looking elf looked around then went wide-eyed when he spotted Carina who had her backpack on and her wand trained at him in case he wasn't helpful. "I need help, please."

"You…. You be Master Regulus' babe?" the elf croaked taking a closer look at her.

"I don't know my father's name, but I do know his initials. Look I have a letter from him, he said you'd help me," she whispered holding her letter out to the elf who glanced only at the bottom to see the initials then nodded before her bowed in front of her.

"Kreacher lives to serve the Noble House of Black, what does Mistress be needing?" Kreacher asked politely.

"I need to be somewhere safe, some men," she gulped feeling tears sting her eyes once more "they came and killed my mother. They tried to take me, but I fought back. I need shelter please; do you know somewhere?"

"Yes Mistress, take my hand" Kreacher said smiling at Carina who hesitantly took his small bony hand in her own and with that they whisked away.

xXx

"Ahh what the fuck Kreacher," she winced as she fell to the floor.

"Language Mistress," Kreacher wagged his finger at Carina who huffed then stood up adjusting her backpack.

"Where are we?" she asked looking all around her. They seemed to be in a bedroom with green and silver all around. A large four poster black bed with a green and silver duvet, black dresser and closet with a few trinkets here and there on the surface of a bookcase in the corner. She looked at the wall seeing a large flag with a snake on it that said "Slytherin" underneath.

"This be Master Regulus' room, you stay in this one. I will clean and ready it for you," Kreacher snapped his fingers cleaning the surfaces of all dust and grime and arranging the bed, changing the sheets and then began picking up the things strewn about.

"He won't mind?" she asked glancing around in case someone popped out at her.

"Master… Master be gone Mistress," Kreacher said sadly setting down the pillow he was fluffing.

"I'm sorry for your loss, you are a wonderful house elf," she smiled softly at the little elf who nodded then cleared his throat.

"Blood traitor Weasley will be having supper ready soon, Kreacher introduce you?" Kreacher said walking to the door.

"Um, who?" she questioned uncertain holding her wand in a tight grip. She pushed her black curls over to one side as she glanced down at her sleeping attire of a baggy band t-shirt and shorts with a pair of converse.

"I show you Mistress," Kreacher said walking out of the room muttering when Carina heard a shout.

"Kreacher! Where are you old thing?" a voice boomed followed by loud stomping upstairs that stopped when a man with shaggy black hair and the same gray eyes as Carina looked in shock at her.

"Master Sirius, this be Mistress Carina," Kreacher smiled pointing at Carina who looked stunned at the man.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house!" he shouted brandishing his wand at her.

"Hold the fuck up! He brought me here! I don't even know where here is!" Carina yelled back just angry poising her wand at him casting a silent Protego Duo around Kreacher and herself.

"You're American? What is your name?" he asked unsure.

"Good observational skills, name's Carina Black, who are you?" she answered.

"Impossible. I'm Sirius Black, we don't have a Carina Black in our family," he shook his head at her. Carina then shoved her other hand towards Sirius who sprung forward raising his wand.

"It's a letter from my father. He said if we ever needed help, Kreacher would help us," she said softly holding out her hand ending the shield around her. She let him take the letter from her hands and read it quickly where his eyes widened the more he read. "Reggie? He's… you're Reggie's daughter?"

"Um, I'm assuming so? I only know his initials," she shook her head gingerly. Kreacher watched Sirius making sure he didn't harm Carina.

"His name was Regulus Arcturus Black," Sirius spoke smiling at the girl while he had tears begin to form in his eyes.

"Arcturus? No wonder my middle name's so weird," she muttered to herself lowering her wand as she watched the older man warily.

"What's your whole name?"

"Carina Arctura Black. Honestly, just thought my mom had too much weed in the 70's but ya know, kind of glad I was wrong," she shrugged as Sirius chuckled at the girl.

"I need to check the tapestry, make sure you're telling the truth. Why are you here anyways? The letter said if you needed help, what happened?" Sirius shot question after question at Carina.

"Sirius! Get the children! Supper's ready!" a cheerful voice shouted from beneath them.

"Mum! Where's my jumper?" another voice shouted from a floor above them. Suddenly there was a _pop_ then two more voices added into the conversation making Carina smile slightly.

"Honestly Ronniekins, you'd lose your head,"

"if Granger here didn't help,"

"You keep track of it," the two voices laughed.

"Who's here? Who are those people? Will they hurt me?" Carina asked anxious. She shuffled adjusting her backpack not wanting to part with it in case she had to leave again.

"I think we need to have a meeting with everyone in the house," Sirius said trying to calm the girl down, but not having a single clue how to do so.

"Oh… I guess so," Carina shrugged. Sirius pointed to the stairs allowing her to walk in front of him he noticed the small bag on her back that she anxiously fiddled with as they walked down to the dining room where everyone was gathered.

"I will walk in first then when I call for you, you can come in, okay? I won't let anyone harm you," Sirius spoke genuinely getting a small smile from the petite girl.

"Okay," she whispered as he walked into the room.

 _Well, here goes nothing,_ Carina thought as she waited to walk into the lions den.


	2. Chapter 2

Carina paced back and forth in front of the door hearing Sirius tell the people in the house that they had a new guest, that she was safe to be around, and not to bother her.

"Well, who is it Sirius?" the voice who called everyone to supper asked. She sounded nice, but Carina knew looks could be deceiving.

"You got yourself a bird," one playful voice from earlier called out.

"Blimey, about time Black," the other playful voice chuckled.

"I'll have you know she's not my bird, but she is important to me. She's my niece, Carina Black," at this declaration Carina strode into the room eyeing the gob smacked people and immediately made her way to her uncle's side.

"How do we know she's not an imposter?"

"She could be dangerous!"

"We don't even know her!"

"Sirius how could you be so irresponsible!"

"ENOUGH!" Sirius yelled quieting the yelling that had been going on from everyone in the room which was overtaken by redheads with a few unique characters spread about. "She is MY niece and I expect you to treat her with respect and kindness. She's not here under the best of circumstances."

"What would be those circumstances?" an older lady, the mother of all the redheads Carina guessed, spoke looking Carina up and down.

" _Mi mama_ , my mother, she was murdered by men in robes. I was in the shelter under the house and they came down looking for me. They tried to take me with them but I fought back and after… afterwards I went upstairs and I found _mi mama_ dead in the kitchen. I didn't know what to do so I just started packing all my stuff in case more of those guys came and when I went through my mom's study I found this letter," Carina explained holding out the letter to the older woman. She took it reading it over then her gaze softened as she finished reading it.

"Oh, you poor thing," the woman put down the letter that was quickly snatched up by some older redhead twins that were quite handsome in Carina's opinion. The older lady walked towards Carina then pulled her into a crushing hug. "Well, you're welcome with this rambunctious bunch. I'm Molly Weasley."

"Thanks," Carina spluttered as Molly let her go.

"Well oh beautiful one, I'm Fred," one twin held out his hand to Carina who took it then smirked as he kissed the back of it.

"And I'm George, welcome to this humble abode," the other twin laughed taking Carina's other hand doing the same as his brother.

"You're Fred," Carina pointed at the second twin whose eyes widened. "And you're George, I'm assuming everyone has to be tested before they're allowed into the family fold?"

"How did you…" Fred began looking curious at the small girl who did what no one else could, not even their own mother could tell the two apart.

"I'm Ginny!" a smaller redheaded girl smiled at Carina who pulled away from the twins' grip.

"I'm Ron," a taller redheaded boy who looked younger than the twins but older than Ginny.

"I'm Hermione Granger, pleasure to meet you. I love your accent," she said excitedly from her seat at the table.

"I'm from Miami so I got a bit of an accent from being around little Havana my whole life," Carina smiled at the brunette who she could tell would be a lovely friend.

"Miami? So, you're a Yank?" Sirius chuckled putting his arm around Carina's shoulder to lead her to the table.

"Well, duh eres un gran bruto," she rolled her eyes slipping into her Spanish. Half time Carina didn't even notice she would slip between English and Spanish due to being around her mother who was English, but growing up in the culturally rich little Havana made her quite versed in the language.

"What?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"I said yes you big brute," Carina laughed followed by everyone joining in at Sirius' affronted look.

"Come here dear and serve yourself some supper," Molly smiled.

Carina smiled feeling herself relax a bit, "So Carina, does this mean you'll be going to Hogwarts?"

"Hog-what?" she questioned then immediately she realized that they were talking about school. "Oh, tu escuela, um well, I mean do you guys even take transfers? Ilvermorny always has a few transfers, but I don't know about Hogwarts."

"Should be fine dear, we'll just discuss it with Albus when we seem again," Mrs. Weasley responded smiling at Carina.

"Albus?" Carina questioned.

"Albus Dumbledore, our headmaster," Ginny answered. Carina merely nodded pushing the food around her plate nervous at the thought of meeting and dealing with a whole new school.

"Ilvermorny, what's it like?" Hermione asked clearly the scholar of the group if the thick tome she had sat next to her plate was anything to go on.

"It's… well it's amazing. It stands at the highest peak of Mount Greylock in Massachusetts, where it is concealed from non-magic gaze by a variety of powerful enchantments, which sometimes manifest in a wreath of misty cloud," she explained. "It's crazy cold in winter, but the granite castle as a way of staying warm no matter what. There's marble statues of our founders Isolt and James Sayre outside the front doors which is quite welcoming when you think about it."

"It sounds amazing," Hermione stated smiling at Carina who smiled back.

"It is amazing. I loved it especially my house, we're all unique characters that's for sure," she giggled making the twins heart flutter at the sound.

"Well, what house were you?" Hermione continued.

"Oh, I was a Thunderbird," Carina answered taking a drink smirking internally at the confused faces of everyone around her.

"Um, what's that? Can you tell us about your houses?" Sirius asked intrigued at the different world his niece lived in.

"It is sometimes said of the Ilvermorny houses that they represent the whole witch or wizard: the mind is represented by Horned Serpent; the body, Wampus; the heart, Pukwudgie and the soul, Thunderbird. Others say that Horned Serpent favours scholars, Wampus, warriors, Pukwudgie, healers and Thunderbird, adventurers," Carina smirked outright at the twins who beamed brightly at her.

"Well, I'll say Gred, we've found our match,"

"That's exactly what I was think Forge," George chuckled as Carina blushed.

"Adventurous and soulful? I think she's meant for much better than the likes of you," Ginny scoffed then laughed at the mock glare the twins threw at her.

"It seems this year is definitely going to be a lot more interesting with you around," Hermione whispered in Carina's ear who laughed at the sibling's squabble.


End file.
